


Bright Ideas

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seemed like a good idea at the time..."</p><p>After a long mission, Skye and Lance end up sharing the same bed in a safe house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my aosexchange contribution for the prompt "it seemed like a great idea at the time."

It seemed like a great idea at the time, but to be fair they’d only had five hours of sleep in the last three days, and that spent hidden away in the cargo hold of one of Hydra’s planes. Anything would have seemed like a great idea at the time, as long as the end result was sleep.

Neither of them even commented when they see the safe house only has one bed, they just kick of their boots, store their excess weapons, and get under the covers. Lance locked the safe and Skye paused to close the blackout curtains, but that’s just a formality. It’s seven o’clock in the evening in the middle of June, but she could probably sleep for days, even with the sun in her eyes.

She gets six hours.

She’s been a Shield agent for two years now, not counting her time as a consultant, but she still hasn’t gotten used to the erratic sleep schedule. Even Fitz and Simmons are better adjusted, and then spend most of their time in the lab. Their inventions and discoveries are big ones, though, so they probably have plenty of experience with all-nighters.

She checks her watch, which shows that it’s 1:26 AM. She’s pretty sure she remembered to set it to appropriate time zone for Tallinn, Estonia before they landed. That means she’s still got ten and a half hours until their extraction team arrives.

She shuts her eyes and rolls over onto her back, willing herself to fall back asleep. Lance, on her left, is out cold. She had him pegged for a snorer, but she can barely even hear him breathing. She rolls over to check on him, just to be sure she’s not lying next to a corpse, but she can make out the outline of his chest, rising and falling at a steady rhythm.

Once she’s turned onto her back again, she tries counting sheep. She gets to thirteen before she decides it’s a ridiculous concept. Instead, she runs through some of the meditation exercises May has taught her, hoping they’ll calm her racing mind enough for it to join her exhausted body.

She almost succeeds. She feels drowsy, and she can tell she’s on the precipice of sleep. Then Lance lets out a soft moan.

Skye’s eyes snap open and she mentally curses at him. He was completely silent for the last 45 minutes, of course he couldn’t hold out another five for Skye to be far enough into sleep to not notice it. Even when he’s unconscious he finds a way to get on her nerves.

He moans again, this time just a little bit louder, and it occurs to Skye that maybe he’s injured and just didn’t say anything. It would be a bit out of character for him, he likes to take every opportunity to whine and complain, but they were completely wiped when they got here. Even he was quieter than usual.

Skye grabs the tiny flashlight she carries in her pocket and lifts the covers a little. Careful not to shine the light in his eyes, she runs the light down the length of his body. He’s wearing all black, so it’s hard to tell if there’s any blood on his clothes, but the bed’s light gray sheets are mostly clean. There’s a tiny spot of blood next to his right shoulder, but it’s not enough to warrant concern.

No longer worried about his well being, Skye tries to get comfortable again. There’s a good chance there won’t be a lot of time for sleep when they get back to base (especially after what will probably be a long debriefing), so Skye really needs to get some in now.

Of course Lance moans again, but this time he actually says something.

“Mmm… Skye.”

Skye sits up sharply. She had to have heard that wrong. There’s no way he said her name in his sleep. That would just be weird.

Seconds later, she hears it again, “Skye… yeah.”

Holy shit. It finally occurs that he’s having a sex dream. He’s having a sex dream about her.

Or this is an elaborate prank. Skye pauses her silent freak out to wait for him to burst in laughter. He doesn’t, though, and Skye comes to the conclusion that he definitely values his sleep too much to sacrifice it in favor of pranking her.

Which means he’s definitely having a sex dream about her.

It’s weird. Not necessarily a bad kind of weird, though. She’s be lying is she said she hadn’t entertained similar thoughts herself. He has a really nice body, especially his arms, which he likes to flaunt around the base in a tank top or (her persona favorite) completely shirtless. She has eyes. She has a libido. He hasn’t escaped her notice. 

But he and Bobbi had that… whatever the hell it was going on. And even though Bobbi stopped working out of the base over a year ago, for the express purpose of ending whatever was going on between them, Skye had sworn off of getting involved with teammates like that. Never again. Not even for the chance to admire Lance Hunter’s arms up close.

So this is a really strange situation to be in.

It gets even stranger when the next words out of his mouth are “You’re so hot.”

There’s a little bit of incoherent mumbling before and after it, but those words are clear as a bell.

Skye’s eyes widen and she chokes on a shocked laugh. Of all the lines she can imagine Lance delivering in bed, “you’re so hot,” is just a bit too straightforward.

She’s flattered, though. At least she thinks she is. She’s not really sure about the appropriate reaction to someone complimenting you in a sex dream.

Regardless of how she feels about his compliments, this needs to stop. Skye feels a bit too much like a voyeur. She should not know about what goes on in Lance’s sleeping mind. She needs to wake him up, or at the very least shut him up.

First she tries aggressively tossing and turning in the bed, yanking the covers off of him and pulling them towards her. This way, if he wakes up, she can just pretend to be asleep and feel less awkward about everything she just heard.

Only he doesn’t wake up. He does, however, stop talking and revert to the wordless moans. It’s better than nothing, but it still means that he’s dreaming about her.

Skye sits up and grabs the pillow her head was resting on, then lightly whacks him in the face with that.

Lance’s first reaction is to reach for the gun he stores in the nightstand, but his hand is halfway there when he realizes Skye is the only other person in the room.

“What the hell was that for?” he asks, his annoyance not completely overriding the sleep in his voice.

Skye means to tell him that he snores. She has no intention of bringing up the sex noises.

“You were moaning.”

Clearly that did not go according to plan.

He doesn’t say anything for a while, and Skye wishes she could see the look on his face. It’s probably hilarious.

“Moaning?” he eventually replies in a strained voice. He sits back against the headboard.

“Sounded like a great dream,” Skye can’t resist teasing him. “So who’s the lucky lady? Or dude, I’m not judging. We’ve all been there.”

“Don’t remember,” he tells her, and he lies well enough that she totally would have bought it if she didn’t already know.

“You sure about that?” Skye presses.

“How much did you hear?” the embarrassment is clear in his voice.

“You think I’m hot?” she asks by way of answering his question.

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath.

It’s fun, rattling him like this. He’s cute when he’s on edge (at least what she’s imagining is cute, she can still only see the outline of his face in the darkness).

“It was a dream,” he eventually tries to justify it. “And my subconscious is probably attracted to every woman on the face of the planet. And Colin Firth, just a little. We should just forget about it.”

But Skye has other things in mind.

Despite the fact that she’s only gotten eleven hours of sleep in the last three and a half days, she knows this is a bad idea. There will be consequences, and this could end terribly. Still she doesn’t force the words back.

“Or we could not forget,” she rolls over, this time so she’s lying on top of him.

“You’re so hot,” he tells her just before she leans down to press her lips against his neck.


End file.
